Bella's change
by bumblebee99
Summary: go through bella's change and all the hard times after, controlling here blood lust. and what happens when Jake sees her for the first time as a vampire.
1. The Change

Bella's change

Bella's change

Bella's point of view

As Edwards teeth sank into the base of my neck 1 of 3 things came to my mind, first was the over whelming pain as the venom sank into my blood stream, second was that I was going to be with Edward forever, and 3rdly HOLY CRAP IT HURTS.

The last one flashed through my mind the most (go figure)

Edward bit me two more times on the arm and the foot so that the venom spread faster.

I know I had gone through the whole James thing, so I knew what to expect, but that didn't mean that I didn't scream bloody murder. Carlisle sank a needle into my arm full of morphine, it helped a little bit, but I guess the venom basically burnt right through it because the relief only last a few minutes.

As I struggle through the next 3 days Edward never left me he held me through the entire change. I felt so much better with him there, when ever I screamed a hugged me closer and song my lullaby, but this time it didn't put me to sleep, I don't think I can ever sleep any more.

When I opened my new eyes for the first time everything was more defined, I could see the grain in the paint if I focused hard enough. But that wasn't what caught my attention first. One of the things that I feared was the Edward wouldn't stun me anymore, but was the exact opposite. His beauty was only enhanced with my new eyes. He looked at me with concern, I guess try to see if I was going to keep screaming. I fluttered my eyes stunned by the beauty around me, he was still looking at me funny, " well hello there handsome" I said a smile spreading across my lips, he looked down at me with such love in his eyes I had to catch my breath. I sat up and cradle onto his lap. He put his hands on either of my cheeks and stare deep into my eyes, he placed his lips on to my lips and kissed me with such passion, as are tongues together. After a few minutes of kissing he pulled back, I was breakable anymore why was he still doing that. He laughed when he saw the pout on my face. "sorry love but Alice is dying to get up here" just as he said that Alice burst through the doors, a huge smile spread across her face. "ohmygodthisisgoingtobesofunwehavetogoshoppingwaityoucantgonearhumandowellonlineshoppingisfunto" she said, if I wasn't a vampire it would only sound like a hum, but even for my vampire ear that was fast. "WOW Alice have you been holding that in for three days, chill we can go shopping soon" I said, "you… want… to go shopping…" Edward said disbelief in his voice as you looked at me with wide eyes. "Why not she going to make me anyway might as well agree before force is used" I said. This seemed to satisfy Edward. Then a idea popped into my mind, an evil grin spread across my face, this was something I wanted to do before. "but first we have to go hunting".


	2. Going for a run

Hey sorry to leave you hanging but here it is the next chapter

**Hey sorry to leave you hanging but here it is the next chapter. This is my first story so go easy on me, keep reviewing!**

**I do not own twilight stephenie meyer does**.

"Are you thirsty Bella?" Edward said, for what seemed like the first time I felt the deep haunting burn in my throat. "Yes" I said,

Edward looked at me in a strange way "what"? I said,

"It just not going to be the same…" he looked down as he said this. I didn't know what he meant, I was still Bella just a better version, which wouldn't have to be taken care of all the time.

Before I could answer Alice grabbed me by the arm, and raced me to the bathroom at vampire speed. "Look into the mirror Bella" she said with a grin.

I turned my attention to the mirror in front of me, and stared in Awe at the stranger staring back.

This person had white flawless skin, a perfect strait nose, and flowing brown hair.

She was truly beautiful, but the most beautiful thing of all was the piercing red eyes, they seemed to glow in the dim light of the bathroom.

"Oh my" the beautiful girl in the mirror said. I brushed back a piece luscious hair behind my ear.

Then an evenly, or even more beautiful person came into the vision, and kissed the beautiful girl on the neck, and stared back.

"Bella you are so beautiful, you have always been beautiful." I turned to face Edward, gazing up into his caramel colored eyes, and kissed him with the love he deserved.

This time in the kiss I was the one who broke away, because I realized just how thirsty I was.

Edward seemed to notice this, "come on lets go hunt" he grabbed my hand as we walked out the bathroom door.

As we walked down the stairs to the living room, I saw the family waiting for us to arrive, my new family, it felt so right.

They all smiled brightly as the saw us, I returned that same smile. I hugged them all, I am not usually a really emotion all person but this really plucked my string, or maybe it was just the emotions Jaspers was sending off, who knows.

Carlisle came in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder "are you ready"? I simply nodded. "All right lets go".

We all headed for the door, "will be with you the entire time" Edward said a look of determination was in his voice.

We were only going hunting not to war, but I kept my mouth shut I have never done this before so I tried not to judge, I simply nodded, and copied his expression. As we walked out the door and into the woods.

"Ready to run" Edward said with a smile, "catch me if you can" I teased with a smile and was off in a flash, and on the hunt.

**Sorry my stories are short but there will be more, oh if you have any ideas for Bella's power please write and you win a mystery prize. **


	3. Thirst

Thank you for reviewing and giving suggestions keep them coming I am going to release a poll for her power so please vote

**Thank you for reviewing and giving suggestions keep them coming I am going to release a poll for her power so please vote. I might release more than one a day or miss a few days so don't get you panties in a bunch kk**

**(love you all)**

**Stephenie meyer owns Twilight not I**

The speed was exhilarating, the trees flow past me in a blur, I was able to tell were to duck so that I didn't smash into a tree.

I could feel Edward next to me, I looked to the side, to see Edward keeping pace with me, he smiled, my favorite smile, I returned the smile, feeling so happy so free, like I could take on the world (I probably could).

All of a sudden I smelt it, it was intoxicating.

I changed my direction and head straight for it. I have never smelt anything like.

I saw were it was coming from, a deer was about a hundred feet in front of it, the thirst in my throat burn, venom pooling in my mouth, all I wanted was to feel it run down my throat and take out the fire.

I ran for, thrusting it to the ground. It didn't even have time to make a sound, as I sank my teeth deep in to its warm flesh.

I drank, and I drank until I had drained it completely.

And yet the thirst still burn deep in my throat, only reduced to embers, but still there.

I sat there in front of the creature I had just killed wondering how I could have done that to a helpless animal.

Suddenly Edward was by my side, scooping me up and holding me to his strong chest.

He nestled is head in my hair bring his lips close to my ear, "are you ok Bella"?

His voice was full of concern, but it had a slight edge to it. "ya I am fine, just a little shocked, the thirst was so deep, I wasn't even think of what I was doing".

I answered honestly, "its ok you will be able to control in eventually, are you still thirsty"?

"Yes" I said I don't know why I found this embarrassing, maybe it was because I had just drained an helpless animal for nothing, or maybe something else.

Suddenly the whole family was there looking at me, "I am fine" I said releasing my self from Edwards grip, but still holding his hand.

"Lets keep going, Alice were are the deer"? Edward asked

"About half a mile from here" Alice stated. "Alright lets go" I said,

still a little in shock, I couldn't head back now, the thirst was still there, and I wanted it gone.

The running helped clear my head, feeling the wind pass past me, felt good.

In a few minutes I picked up the scent, and again the thirst grew, venom pooling in my mouth.

I spotted the pack of deer, and head right for it, folding into a low crouch and spring on one, draining it in a matter of minutes.

Feeling the warm liquid flowing down my throat, finally relinquishing the thirst that haunted me.

Once I was done I stud, gazing down my pray, how could I lose control that easily,

Edward wrapped his arms around me, I leaned into him, instantly feeling better.

"Come Mrs. Cullen, let's go home"

he said leading away from the dead animal.

Awe home, a new life with the one I loved sounded like the best idea.

I let him pick me up bridal style like old times. As we flew through the trees I know there was no place I would rather be that right here.

**I am not going to update until the poll in complete, so vote vote vote. **


End file.
